General purpose pH combination electrodes that operate over the full pH range and provide an output of about minus 60 millivolts (mV) per unit of pH, output at pH 7.0 being zero mV are known. It is known also to shift the zero mV point, as to pH 4.0 or 10.0, to avoid automatic temperature compensating metering circuits, by varying internal solution formulation.